Dualidad
by DaniMT
Summary: "El recuerdo es un buen lugar para visitar, pero no para quedarse. Si no es para avanzar, no es necesario mirar atrás."


¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien. :)

Este one-shot es del ganador a las preguntas del fic "Uniéndonos de nuevo" y se sitúa poco después del final de este, es como una extensión.

Dedicado a Mary Yuet, la ganadora.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _"Un ángel puede convertirse en un demonio en poco tiempo..._

 _._

Hace rato se preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Ahora que estaba en paz consigo mismo y con los demás, podía pensar con claridad.

Desde pequeño, su prioridad siempre fue su hermano. ÉL, como el mayor, su responsabilidad era que no le faltara nada. Solía engañar a las personas o robarles. Era un verdadero bastardo, pero al lado de su hermano, era una de las mejores personas que podían existir en la tierra...

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, ambos no tardaron en adaptarse fácilmente, y ambos hicieron amigos de inmediato. Procuraba, desde lejos, que estuviera bien. Se reunían a escondidas, era divertido cuando cambiaban de lugares y eso permitía que Kanon estuviera rodeado de gente también. Esas eran sus pequeñas travesuras y mentiras. Desde siempre han sido muy parecidos no solo físicamente, sino en la manera de pensar y hasta de expresarse.

El único que se había dado cuenta de esto fue Aioros.

Al principio, no eran muy unidos ¡para nada! hasta le caía mal, por lo que procuraba no encontrarlo en su camino. Un día, el Patriarca les ordeno realizar una misión juntos y cuando Aioros pregunto la razón de su silencio, fue sincero y le comento lo que no le agradaba de su carácter. El futuro santo de Sagitario escuchó todo lo que le dijo, y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

–Me has insultado de maneras que, en parte, no merezco. Y ¿sabes algo? Aun así no puedo odiarte.

Se sintió sorprendido, nadie había logrado causarle tal sorpresa, y decidió darle una oportunidad. Fue una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

En el trascurso de los años, fue cumpliendo su deber como futuro caballero de Géminis. Se entrenaba no solo como guerrero, sino también como persona. Solamente cuando tenia un tiempo libre, bajaba a los pueblos más cercanos al santuario. Frecuentemente lo mandaban a misiones, por lo que fue alejándose más del Santuario, pero cuando podía estar en ese lugar, que se había convertido como su hogar, sabia que iban a estar esperándolo.

Prácticamente es fue su rutina por varios años: entrenar, visitar a su hermano, estudiar, ayudar a los pueblos cercanos, ser mejor cada día.

Hasta que un día, el Patriarca lo llamó, a él y Aioros. Pensaron en varias cosas: alguna misión, trabajo especial , servicio comunitario, etc. Ninguno de los dos tenia idea de lo que se podría tratar.

Dicen que las mejores cosas en la vida son las que nunca esperas... Saga lo supo ese día.

Cuando entraron a la Cámara del Patriarca, les sorprendió ver a la máxima autoridad del Santuario arrodillado, sin su típico casco y con un aura más pacífica de lo normal, incluso podría decirse que cariñosa. En sus brazos, varios niños estaban pegados a él, y parecía que no iban a dejarlo ir pronto. Los dos santos pensaron seriamente en retirarse silenciosamente, pero Shion se dio cuenta de su presencia e inmediatamente los presento a cada uno de los niños.

Saga no dijo nada, ni presento ninguna objeción, pero la noticia que él y Aioros debían hacerse responsables de los niños estuvo rondando en su cabeza por varios días, incapaz de creerlo. Aunque su apariencia reflejaba seguridad, en su mente no sabia que hacer. Al principio, fue difícil. Muy difícil. Era parecido a ser un padre. Y no hay ningún libro ni practica especifica en el mundo que te enseña que debes de hacer. Lo intento. Por suerte, también tenía a Aioros de su lado, y este solo tenía una _idea_ gracias a su hermano menor, Aioria.

Los dos formaron un buen equipo. Se turnaban para enseñar, cuidarlos y jugar cuando llegaba el momento. Se ganaron el corazón de los pequeños... y estos de ellos.

Todo iba bien, aceptaba plenamente su vida como caballero y aceptaba todo lo que el destino tuviera que lanzarle...

Pero toda esa felicidad solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

El tiempo que pasaba con Kanon fue disminuyendo. Y cuando llegaron los futuros portadores de las armaduras dorados, fue prácticamente nulo. Creía que su hermano estaba bien, era una persona increíblemente inteligente, trataba de confiar en él. Quería creer que todo estaría bien.

Hubo una ocasión en la que fue a pasear con los futuros santos dorados. Aioros no estaba, por lo que la responsabilidad caía enteramente en él. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, desde que pensó en la idea de ser Patriarca algún día se había dado una idea de todo el trabajo que sería. Lo que no esperaba, era que una persona de malas intenciones intentara robarse a uno de ellos. Dejo mostrar un aura peligrosa, la misma que aparecía de pequeño cuando tenia que proteger a Kanon, y fue ese poderoso cosmo que hizo huir al hombre y dejo sorprendidos a los niños. Los pequeños no sabían que pasó, pero vieron nuevamente a Saga como un héroe.

Pensó seriamente en hablar con Aioros, temía un día explotar y lastimar a alguien, era lo mejor. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que pensaria Aioros, los niños y el resto del Santuario...

Decidió guardar silencio y guardárselo todo para él.

Luego lo mandaron a vigilar el sello de Poseidón, aislándose de todos.

Eso fue lo que lo acabó.

 _«Todos estamos predestinados a la soledad, pero hay quien la alcanza sin que todavía le corresponda y entonces es muy duro aceptarla como conviene.»_

Fue esa la debilidad que Ares esperaba para comenzar el juego.

Estaba consciente de su fuerza y de su auto-control... y aun así... por más que intento luchar...

Shion, Aioros, Kanon, Athena... y muchos inocente más sufrieron por su dualidad.

¿Como pasó de estar tan tranquilo, a sentirse tan infeliz?

Una mano se coloco en su hombro, sacándolo de los recuerdos, y forzándolo a mirar a sus espaldas. Su gemelo estaba ahí, dándole una de sus pequeñas sonrisas como cuando eran pequeños.

– El recuerdo es un buen lugar para visitar, pero no para quedarse. Si no es para avanzar, no es necesario mirar atrás.

Le ofreció su mano para que Saga se levantara. Borró toda tristeza de su rostro y se dispuso a tomar ese pequeño apoyo, para salir adelante ahora, y siempre.

– ¡Date prisa!

Las voces de los santos dorados lo hicieron mirar hacia adelante. No, no eran sus amigos, eran sus hermanos, su familia. Una maravillosa familia con la que siempre contaría.

.

 _... pero un demonio también puede volverse ángel"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) Un bonito review de ustedes me haría todavía más feliz

Nuevamente felicidades a Mary Yuet

Y a todos los demás lectores, no sera la ultima vez que vean un fic mío ;) si quieren leer alguna de mis historias son siempre bienvenidos! Los quiero!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


End file.
